Seeing Stars
by Cursor
Summary: The girls have been offered their very own anime show, Powerpuff Girls Z, and so they watch the first five episodes, what will their reaction be?


Seeing Stars.

By: Cursor

The city, of Townsville! a wonderful place with wonderful people! And who is more wonderful than our very own super heroines? The Powerpuff Girls, Not many! And today, they're about to become even more wonderful, let's go over and have a look.

In the Utonium residence, a phone was ringing, for once not the hotline, but the regular phone stationed in the living room. All three girls were sitting on the sofa, waiting in anticipation as the Professor picked up the receiver.

"Utonium residence, this is Professor Utonium speaking." He answered.

"Ah, Mushi, mushi Utonium-sama, this Makatashi-san we are calling to once more thank you for allowing us to make the anime about the Powerpuff Girls! Powerpuff Girls Z! The marathon of episodes will begin in two minutes, have a good time!"

The Professor hung up and sat down with the girls, turning on the TV.

"I can't wait!" Blossom said, "We're going to be anime superstars!" She rubbed her hands together in anticipation.

"Yeah, I'm gonna kick butt anime style, that's awesome!" Buttercup added.

"Anime is so cute! And I'm gonna be so cute!" Bubbles almost screamed with delight.

"They're here! Powerpuff Girls Z!" The show began, the girls watched in silence, as the show progressed and ended, then the show after it, and the one after it up until the fifth and last one of the marathon ended.

Blossom's eye was twitching, Buttercup was staring, stunned at the television screen and the Professor just stood up and left without a word.

In the moment they heard the lab door slam shut, Buttercup erupted in laughter, the whole room shaking along with her.

"I can't believe this! They made me a swine! I'm not like that at all! Where're the books, where're my exceptional leadership skills? Why the heck am I carrying a yoyo?!" She screamed, "They make me look like some dumb, piggy little girl!"

"They're not far off Blossom." Buttercup commented, still laughing.

"I thought it was cute… Especially the Professor's son Ken." Bubbles said quietly, but no one even listened.

"Oh yeah Butter-brain? What about you? They made you seem like there are rocks smarter than you! Not that I'm arguing with them…" At that, a shout-out began between Buttercup and Blossom, both screaming and making fun of each other. It lasted for several minutes, but finally, it was silenced by another scream.

**"CURSES!"**

The roar could be heard all throughout Townsville, the girls looked at each other nervously. "Looks like Mojo saw it too…"

They went to the window and looked outside; Mojo was out there in his newest Robo-Mojo, blasting off in the direction that the girls knew was where the anime was being produced.

"Let him smash them!" Buttercup said, "They're not in Townsville, for all we know he's going on vacation!"

"No! All the cuteness that is Miyako will be destroyed!" Bubbles said, hands covering her mouth.

"Come on girls, as much as I want that… that… THING destroyed, we have to go help them; we're the Powerpuff Girls… Aw… curses…." They flew out of the house, as slowly as they could, but as they saw Mojo's robot speeding away from them, they had no choice. They blasted off at Mojo.

"How horrendous, stupendously horrific, atrocious, terrible and furthermore horrifying show! They could not even check to see that I am a chimpanzee, a primate! A proud one! And not a mere MONKEY?! My intelligence far surpasses that of every human on earth yet they project me in the light of a numbskull, idiot, fool, dummy and moron? How dare they to make me, Mojo Jojo, the most amazing and intelligent and EVIL creature on Earth be a mere monkey creature! Even his robots are useless! I mean, look at the designs! He'd never hurt a thing, not to mention a Powerpuff Girl! Curses be on their heads and the heads of their children, Japanese fools, I will show them exactly who Mojo Jojo is!" The girls heard Mojo's rants clear out of his cockpit despite the strong winds and the sound of his engines.

"I still say we let him do it." Buttercup said, "Maybe even help him out."

"Buttercup, I'm appalled at you! You're a Powerpuff girl, act as one." Blossom scolded.

"I do not say my name after every sentence! It's idiotic, stupid, moronic and very annoying!" He said, then beginning an imitation of his show counterpart. "Ooh, I am stupid, Mojo! I am a monkey who wants to rule the world Mojo!" Then he realized that people probably DO imitate him that way. "CURSES!" He increased the robot's speed to full and sped out of sight.

Blossom gasped, "Girls we have to follow him!"

"Yeah! Rolling, Bubbles!" Bubbles yelled, then, in a flash changed her outfit to a blue vest and suit, along with a blue skirt with dark blue trims. "Bubbles, champagne!" She yelled, pulling out a little bubble blower and blowing it, sending one pathetic bubble in the air, which burst almost immediately.

Buttercup smacked Bubbles so hard that she began to cry.

"No time for this girls, come on!" Blossom said, launching after the Robo-Mojo.

"You realize this is going to be a WEEKLY show? We're gonna be the laughing stock of the world! What would all of the other super heroes think? Wasn't it bad enough that they made fun of us for being little girls?" Buttercup explained, not without a point.

"We'll deal with that when we get to it." Blossom said, "We gave them permission, we can't legally force them to stop the show."

"That's why we have Mojo!" Buttercup yelled, "He'll take them out!"

"Buttercup just shut the heck up!" Blossom yelled, speeding off and grabbing the leg of the Robo-Mojo.

"And in addition to degrading me like that, they also put us in Tokyo city! As if I'd ever… gah!" Mojo stopped as his robot was yanked to a halt.

He looked around and saw Blossom.

"Powerpuffs! I should have known you were behind this! You want me humiliated!" Mojo said, kicking Blossom away with the robot's other leg.

"Hey, cut that out!" Blossom said, rushing towards his cockpit. "We don't like it either, but we can't let you destroy them."

"So you're just gonna let them keep going, making that unworldly parody of us? I have no good will towards you, Powerpuff Girls, but I respect you enough to resent the damage they have done to you!" Mojo argued, not without a point.

"Listen, we'll have to just ask them, we can't just go on blowing them up, even if we want to." Blossom said, trying to speak some reason into Mojo.

"But that's where your ethical inflexibility weakens you! I, Mojo Jojo, am not bound by the… curses, so that's where they got the idea." He said, realizing that while he doesn't say his name after every sentence he does speak it often. "Regardless, sayonara, Blossom-san, see you in Tokyo." Mojo said, Blasting off, leaving Blossom in a cloud of black smoke, obviously used to distract her.

"Mojo!" She yelled, coughing, Buttercup flew behind her and with a powerful exhale knocked the cloud away.

"Come on girls, we've got to get to Tokyo." Blossom said, grabbing Buttercup's arm to prevent her from stalling.

When they arrived in Tokyo city they found Mojo stupefied, standing on his Robo Mojo and looking at something in shock.

"Look!" Someone screamed in Japanese, which both Blossom and Bubbles could understand, "It's Powerpuff Girls! Powerpuff Girls and Powerpuff Girls Z fight crime! For love and science!" Blossom's eye twitched as she saw they were actually having an event, three Japanese women, dressed as Powerpuff Girls Z stood on a stage, next to a man in a gorilla suit with a cap and a cloak on, who was of course, supposed to be Mojo.

"What the hell…" Buttercup muttered, Blossom didn't even bother to scold her language.

"Ah, more Powerpuff Girls Mojo! I can't handle so many!" Bubbles seemed absolutely choking from excitement, she was dancing around in the air screaming in glee.

"That's it!" Mojo yelled, launching an attack from his Robo Mojo, Blossom simply shot her eye beams behind her, melting the robot's leg and causing a catastrophic fault in Mojo's plan.

"Curse you Powerpuff Girls!" He yelled, "I'll be back for you, Japanese fools!" He yelled as he blasted off in a jet-powered rocket ship.

The girls landed, and were instantly dragged on the stage by the eager Japanese viewers.

"What is this?" Blossom asked her Japanese equivalent.

"This is Powerpuff Girls Z, fighting for love and science!" She answered, the woman dressed as Buttercup put on her act and said, "Stop saying that." In Japanese. The crowd and Bubbles laughed, Buttercup didn't get it, and Blossom's eye started twitching again.

"Blossom, are you okay?" Buttercup asked, Blossom's expression wasn't very clear. Just then, Makatashi got on the stage and said.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Powerpuff Girls and Powerpuff Girls Z will fight for justice together! Super heroines!" The crowd and Bubbles applauded, getting Bubbles smacked again by Buttercup.

"Blossom-san, do you have anything to say to your Japanese fans?" Blossom looked out from the corner of her eye to her Japanese counterpart eating a cake.

Her eye twitched only once more and then she started shaking.

"THAT'S IT!" She screamed, she pushed Makatashi off the stage, jumped down her self and lifted it up in the air, hurling it as hard as she could away. Buttercup and Bubbles immediately lifted off it.

"You listen to me you little…" She said to Makatashi, then using words so foul that Buttercup had to cover Bubbles' ears. "You all listen to me!" Blossom continued in Japanese, "Either you stop this ridiculous anime right this instant! Or I am going to personally make sure that you won't ever make another show again!" At that, she started firing her eye beams at the audience, of course, making sure she won't hit anyone.

"GOT IT?" She asked, grabbing Makatashi by his collar and lifting him in the air.

"H, hai! Blossom-sama!" Makatashi yelled. She dropped him on the ground and flew up in the air.

"You are not Powerpuff Girls, you are Powerpunk Girls!" A Japanese viewer yelled.

"You got that right!" Blossom shouted, "Now keep your anime away from us!"

She took out a cell-phone from her pocket and dialed a number.

"Hello?" Someone answered.

"Hey, Fred the monster. How's it going?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm okay, how are you Blossom?"

"Hey Fred, you know Godzilla?" Blossom asked, smiling maliciously at Buttercup, who smiled back, catching on.

"Oh, sure I do! Every monster knows Godzilla!"

"I'm personally giving you permission to follow in his footsteps; you've got Tokyo all for yourself Fred. Consider it a late Christmas present." Blossom had to keep herself from laughing evilly.

"Wow Blossom! Thank you so much, I'll get there right away!" And she hung up.

"Let's go girls, our work here is done." She said, taking off in the direction of Townsville.

"Wow Blossom," Buttercup said, sounding impressed, "I never knew you had it in you!"

Bubbles was sniffing, a lone tear sliding down her cheek, "Poor Miyako…" she said quietly, she got smacked again, this time not by Buttercup.

"I don't want to hear that name ever again, got it?" She threatened, Bubbles nodded.

"Good."

The next day…

"Girls, have you heard?" The professor asked as the girls went down the stairs to have breakfast, "Tokyo is been terrorized by what they call 'Son of Godzilla'! And they decided to cancel your show!" All three girls gasped.

"Cancel our show? How horrible, I wonder whatever made them change their minds." Blossom said, exchanging grins with Buttercup, only Bubbles really seemed upset over the news; she ate her cereals silently, shaking her head.

The End


End file.
